Bad to the Bone
Bad to the Bone is the sixth episode of The Music Book. It aired on July 28, 2013. Plot : Read the episode script here. The episode opens with Winston and Gabrielle walking down the sidewalk to glee club. Their plan is briefly discussed. When Gabrielle enters the Austen Conservatory, Winston leans against a wall and smiles after her. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel announce the theme. They ask Paige and Trista to stay after class to discuss their duet for Sectionals. The other soloists are announced: Ellie, Mark, and Danielle. Connor talks to Jessica about the week's theme. He walks with her back to her dorm and they rehearse their songs for the week. Connor sings "My Dark Side," and Jessica follows this with "Breakaway." Devin and Ellie are furtively heading down the hall in the Austen Conservatory. When Danielle enters the building after them, Ellie pulls Devin into a classroom. Danielle accuses the two of having an affair or returning to the scene of their crime. Ellie explains that they wanted to investigate the crime scene. Danielle declares she is joining them. Winston and Gabrielle have a short discussion about how everything is going exactly like they wanted it to. While searching the bathroom, Devin finds a ticket from the showcase. It is discovered that the culprit's first or last name ends in an 'n.' Of the Dixie Singers, the culprit is supposed to be Gabrielle, Trista, Paige, Gideon, Ian, or Devin. Devin swears he is innocent; Ellie believes him. One night, someone sneaks through the parking lot and steals Headmaster Vincent's Maserati for a joy ride. Connor sings "Born to Run" in a voiceover. The mysterious person leaves the car on the street and leaves something behind on the driver's seat. The girls sing "She's So Gone" in glee club, led by Gabrielle and Trista. After the performance, Ms. Handel gets a text that says Connor is wanted in the headmaster's office immediately. It is discovered Connor is believed to have stolen the headmaster's car. The most incriminating piece of evidence is Connor's I.D., which was left behind on the driver's seat. Connor claims he is innocent and was framed. Headmaster Vincent tells him unless he can prove his innocence, it is likely Connor will be suspended or expelled. Neal, Connor, Danielle, and Ian hang out in the boys' dorm room, discussing the predicament. They vow to prove Connor's innocence. At glee club, Neal and Danielle sing "Innocent" for him. Ian then gets an idea. This idea involves a picture the guys Tweeted the night the car was stolen. Danielle also thinks of security tapes from the cameras filming the doors at Donahue Hall. Connor presents this evidence to Headmaster Vincent, who believes the student. He promises to take the evidence to the school board. Connor still receives in-school suspension, but it will not go on his permanent record. As he exits the headmaster's office, Connor smiles at Gabrielle, who is speaking with a secretary. Gabrielle and Winston argue about how their plan went wrong. Gabrielle whispers her next idea to Winston about how they can indirectly hurt Connor. Winston seems to be pleased with this plan. Songs Trivia *In the joy ride scene, it is Winston who steals the car.